Mirando las cosas de otra manera
by The animal fairy 1
Summary: Anna siempre había soñado con ser popular y ser novia del chico mas lindo de la escuela. Pero cuando Elsa, una chica ciega, entra a la escuela aprenderá a ver las cosas de otra manera. Anna también le enseñara a Elsa a ser diferente.
1. La chica nueva

**_Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen y tampoco me pertenecen otros personajes que aparecen en la historia_**

**Hola a todos.**

**Voy a hacer unas aclaraciones:**

**Primero, esta historia se me vino a la cabeza mientras estaba de camino a mi casa. Dudaba en hacerla pero mi prima, que es autora de este sitio, me termino convenciendo. Posiblemente dure uno capítulos, no será tan larga. Espero que le den una oportunidad y que les guste.**

**Segundo, para las personas que están leyendo esta historia y mi historia "Un ser oscuro" les digo que no se preocupen, subiré el próximo capítulo el viernes junto con otro capítulo de esta historia. **

**Tercero, esta historia no es Elsanna. **

**Cuarto, habrá un poco de romance pero no será el punto principal. Anna estará emparejada con Kristoff y Elsa estará emparejada con…lo sabrán más adelante XD (no es un OC). **

**Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten la historia. **

_**Mirando las cosas de otra manera**_

_**La chica nueva**_

Era el primer día de clases. Anna es una estudiante de la secundaria, es animada, muy amable con los demás, tenía sueños y creía mucho en el amor. Sus mejores amigos son Kristoff, en primer lugar, Rapunzel y Eugene.

Anna nunca fue muy sociable, a veces deseaba ser amiga de gente popular o bien ser novia de algún hermoso chico, como lo es el mariscal de campo Hans. Ella había diseñado distintos planes para hablarle pero nunca dieron resultado. Este año sería diferente, iba lograr entablar una larga conversación con él y de alguna forma lograr que salieran juntos. Sus amigos en más de una ocasión le dijeron que Hans no valía mucho la pena pero Anna nunca hacia caso.

Ese primer día del año escolar, Anna estaba muy concentrada en una conversación que tenía con Rapunzel hasta que de repente su vista se desvía para ver una extraña chica entrar al salón. Ella es alta, cabello rubio platino, trenzado, llevaba gafas de sol puesto y un bastón blanco, era ciega. Su ropa consistía en una remara roja, chaqueta negra, jeans de color azul y zapatillas blancas.

La extraña muchacha camino hacia delante golpeando el piso con su bastón para guiarse hasta llegar al escritorio de la profesora. Todos se quedaron mudos y atónitos ante la nueva chica, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para ella ya que estaba a acostumbrada a que las personas se comportaran de esa manera cuando la veían. Anna, por otra parte, no la miraba atónita sino de forma curiosa.

La profesora se levantó de su escritorio y miro a sus alumnos.

-Alumnos, les presento a Elsa Deimons. Sera su nueva compañera este año y espero que todos la traten bien.

Todos saludaron entre dientes. Elsa correspondió amablemente y se sentó en el primer banco, así le sería más fácil manejarse y podía prestar atención a lo que la profesora explicaba. Dejo el bastón apoyado contra el banco y colgó la mochila en su silla, antes saco el material que necesitaba para la clase.

Anna la observo en todo el día. Elsa no hablo con nadie y tampoco salió a la hora del descanso.

A la hora de la salida Anna vio que a Elsa la esperaba una limusina. El chofer salió del auto y ayudo a la muchacha a subirse. La pelirroja se quedó mirando como la limusina se iba hasta desaparecer de su vista.

Rapunzel salto enfrente de ella y Anna se sobre salto del susto.

-¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?!- se enfadó Anna.

Rapunzel largo una carcajada antes de contestar.

-Nada, solo quería captar tu atención.

Eugene y Kristoff se acercaron a las dos muchachas.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el rubio.

-Acabo de darle a Anna el susto de su vida.

-¡Basta!- dijo Anna casi roja de los nervios.

-¿Buen, Anna, y que estabas haciendo?- la pregunta la hizo Eugene.

-Yo…solo miraba a la nueva chica.

-¿A si?- se sorprendió Rapunzel, levantando una de sus cejas- ¿Y por qué?

-No sé, me provoca algo de curiosidad.

-Amm Anna- dijo Kristoff- no tiene nada de raro, solo es ciega.

\- Ya sé, no soy estúpida, pero hay algo en ella que me llama la atención.

Anna se despidió de sus amigos antes de que le siguieran preguntando más cosas.

Paso un mes y Anna seguía mirando a su nueva compañera con curiosidad. Por lo que había observado, Elsa estaba siempre sola, nadie hablaba con ella, en la hora del almuerzo siempre se sentaba sola en una mesa y normalmente siempre estaba concentrada en sus libros escritos en braille. También se destacaba por ser buena alumna.

La mayoría de los compañeros de Anna se la pasaban hablando de Elsa a sus espaldas. Anna a veces se molestaba por alguno de los comentarios que hacían pero prefería quedarse callada para no armar un alboroto. Sus amigos no le prestaban mucha atención a lo que decían.

Un día, en la clase de historia, la profesora les había indicado a sus alumnos que debían hacer un trabajo en grupo de dos personas y ella los armaría. Anna quedo en shock cuando escucho a la profesora decirle que su compañera de trabajo seria Elsa.

Luego de escribir las consignas que la profesora dictaba, Anna se dirigió hacia el banco vacío que estaba al lado de Elsa. Pudo notar a la rubia platino apretar más su bastón y agachar la cabeza, eso era una especia de señal de que estaba nerviosa.

-Hola- saludo Anna amablemente mientras tomaba asiento-, soy Anna y como escuchaste a la profesora seré tu compañera de trabajo.

Elsa movió su cabeza hacia dónde provenía la voz de Anna, que era exactamente al lado de ella.

-Hola- correspondió con seriedad- soy Elsa, supongo que ya lo sabes.

Anna sonrió tímidamente.

-Bueno si, yo…he visto y escuchado mucho de ti.

Las cejas de Elsa se levantaron para arriba.

-Oh, bueno no sé qué habrás escuchado porque yo no suelo hablar con nadie aquí. Además, por lo que he oído, la mayoría se la pasa hablando siempre de lo antisocial que soy.

A Anna la entristeció escuchar eso.

-No les hagas caso, yo creo…

-Descuida- la interrumpió Elsa sonriendo a medias-, hace tiempo que aprendí a superar esos comentarios.

Con eso la pelirroja le tomo un poco más de confianza.

-Si mi opinión te interesa, creo que eres alguien interesante.

Elsa analizo la voz de la chica antes de responderle, estaba siendo sincera con ella.

-¿Así que soy yo la que te resulta interesante?- cuestiono la ciega algo sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es que más de una vez escuche a tu amiga gritar "Heyy Anna, deja de pensar por cinco minutos que esa chica es interesante y baja de las nubes"- Elsa tuvo que hacer fuerza para reprimir una pequeña risa.

En ese momento Anna deseo que un rayo la partiera por la mitad. Iba tener que ser más cuidadosa de ahora en más y se iba asegurar que Rapunzel empezara hablar en voz baja.

-Ss…b-bu…bueno considero que eres interesante y hay algo en ti que me llama la atención.

Elsa no sabía cómo reaccionar exactamente a eso. No se consideraba interesante y tampoco tenía algo especial.

-Soy ciega, no hay nada especial en mí. Pero debo admitir que tengo buen oído.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta de eso.

-Je bueno desde que perdí la vista mis oídos y mis otros sentidos se han fortalecido bastante.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú antes no eras ciega?

-No, perdí la vista en un accidente hace dos años. Estaba en una fiesta y un imbécil se puso a jugar con fuegos artificiales, algo le salió mal y yo salí herida.

-Lamento escuchar eso.

-No te preocupe, ya lo he superado. ¿Ahora, me explicas por qué crees que soy interesante?

-Mm…bueno, es que en realidad me gustaría conocerte.

Elsa soltó un suspiro antes de contestar.

-Supongo no será ningún problema.

Anna sonrió de forma emocionante.

-Primero que nada- continuo Elsa- empecemos con el trabajo y de paso hablemos un poco.

-Está bien.

Las dos se quedaron hablando el resto del día. Anna llego a conocer un poco más a Elsa. Ahora sabía el tipo de música que le gustaba, The Beatles, Queen y Roxette eran sus bandas favoritas, le gustaba otros cantantes y otras bandas de los años 80 y 90 y también le gustaban bandas como One Republic, Red Hot Chili Peppers y Green Day. Sus libros favoritos eran de misterio, de ficción y de aventura.

Al final de clases Elsa le ofreció a Anna ir a su casa para terminar lo que quedaba del trabajo y ella acepto con gusto.

Anna de verdad deseaba ser su amiga, quería conocerla aún más.

_**Bueno, gracias por leer. Las opiniones son apreciadas. **_


	2. Confianza

**_Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen y tampoco me pertenecen otros personajes que aparecen en la historia_**

**_Confianza_**

Esa tarde Anna daba vueltas por todo su habitación buscando ropa que ponerse. Se probaba distintas cosas pero nada la convencía. ¿Cómo tenía que vestirse para ir a la casa de Elsa? De seguro era un lugar serio, lo deducía por la limusina que la llevaba y la buscaba todos los días a la escuela. Probablemente la casa de Elsa resultaba ser una mansión y sus padres eran algo formales.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba retrasada decidió ponerse una camisa blanca, unos jeans oscuros y botas. Bajo las escaleras corriendo y llamo a su padre para que la llevara.

Cuando llego a la casa de Elsa la mandíbula de Anna cayó para abajo. Era una enorme mansión blanca, había una reja de color negro protegiéndola, tenía un camino que iba directo a la entrada de la casa y a los dos costados se podía ver el césped recién cortado.

Anna toco el timbre de la casa y un hombre la atendió. La reja se abría de forma automática y Anna camino lentamente hasta llegar a la entrada donde la esperaba un sirviente de estatura mediana, algo regordete, con un poco de pelo, usaba traje negro y guantes blancos.

-Buenos días- saludo el hombre cortésmente-, mi nombres es Kai. Supongo que usted es la señorita Anna ¿Verdad?

-Buenos días. Sí, soy yo- asintió moviendo la cabeza.

-Por favor señorita, venga conmigo.

Kai la guio por la casa para ir a la habitación de Elsa. Subieron una enorme escalera que estaba en la sala principal y caminaron por un pasillo cubierto por una alfombra roja. El sirviente se paro enfrente de una puerta de color blanco y toco tres veces.

-¿Si?- pregunto Elsa desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Señorita Elsa, la señorita Anna está aquí- aviso el sirviente.

-Oh, puede pasar.

Kai le indico a Anna que pasara sin problema. La habitación de Elsa era mucho más grande de lo que Anna pensaba. Había una enorme puerta en una esquina, de seguro ese era su armario. Tenía una cama grande en el medio del cuarto y un baño. Elsa estaba sentada en una silla giratoria, al lado de un escritorio, tocando con sus dedos el reproductor de música para apagarlo, la canción que se escuchaba era secrets de One Republic.

-Hola- saludo Elsa moviendo la cabeza en dirección hacia donde estaba la puerta una vez que apago la música.

Anna se acercó más a ella.

-Hola Elsa.

-Por favor toma asiento.

Anna se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de Elsa y saco sus útiles para seguir con el trabajo.

-Bien, si mal no recuerdo creo que tenemos que continuar con la revolución Rusa- comento Elsa.

A diferencia de esa mañana, Elsa estaba más seria y más concentrada en él trabajo. Anna no se atrevía mucho a cambiar de tema, no sabía si Elsa se sentía incomoda por su presencia o porque simplemente no quería hablar. Lo único de interesante que paso en todo ese tiempo fue cuando Kai trajo unas bebidas y algo para comer.

Una vez terminado el trabajo Anna regreso a su casa. Se sintió un poco decepcionada, había tenido la ilusión de conversar un poco más con Elsa.

Al otro día en la escuela, Anna se dispuso a hablar con ella. Espero hasta la hora de descanso y dejo que todos sus compañeros salieran del curso. Como siempre, Elsa se quedó en su banco leyendo alguno de sus libros. Anna se acercó una vez más a ella, de forma lenta y suave para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Puedo escucharte- dijo Elsa sin parar el movimiento de sus dedos que recorrían la página de su libro.

Anna susurro algo para sus adentros.

-Enserio tienes un buen oído- afirmo la pelirroja sentándose a su lado.

Elsa dejo su libro a un lado y giro a la cabeza en dirección donde estaba Anna.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto la rubia directamente para no dar tantas vueltas.

-Nada, solo quería saber si podía hablar contigo. Ayer cuando fui a tu casa tu comportamiento fue algo extraño.

Elsa jugo un poco con su bastón para calmar sus nervios.

-Mira, Anna, creo que eres buena chica pero…me cuesta confiar en las personas y creo que ayer dije demasiadas cosas. He…pasado por mucho los últimos dos años ¿comprendes?

Anna se animó a darle un golpecito en el brazo.

-Sí, comprendo. Pero confía en mí, yo sí quiero ser tu amiga.

Con los dedos temblorosos Elsa se llevó la mano a su cara para retirar sus anteojos. Sus ojos eran inexpresivos, tenía la mirada perdida a pesar de estar viendo en dirección a Anna.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad.

Era la primera vez que ella hacia algo como eso. Anna si la miro a los ojos y le apretó con fuerza el brazo.

-Es la verdad, me gustaría ser tu amiga.

Nuevamente Elsa pudo distinguir sinceridad en la voz de Anna y volvió a colocarse los lentes en su rostro.

-Bueno, te creo. ¿Puedo continuar con mi pacifica lectura?

-No lo permitiré- afirmo Anna poniéndose de pie-, es la hora del descaso y te apuesto a que nunca has salido al patio de la escuela.

Al no tener respuestas por parte de Elsa supuso que tenía razón. Anna la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Vamos, sé que te gustara sentir el aire libre antes que el ambiente de esta aula.

Elsa acepto.

Anna la ayudo a guiarse por los pasillos. Mientras caminaban iban algo distraídas y por accidente, Anna, se llevó por delante al chico más popular de la escuela, Hans. El pelirrojo se dio vuelta para ver quien lo había golpeado. Era curioso, con todo este asunto de Elsa, Anna se había olvidado completamente de sus planes para hablar con él.

-Hans, perdón- se disculpó Anna.

Elsa solo sé quedo muda con una ceja levantada.

-No hay problema- dijo Hans con una de sus irresistibles sonrisa- ¿Qué andas haciendo, Anna?

-Yo bueno… ¿Sabes mi nombre?

Ahora Elsa frunció levemente el ceño.

-Claro que lo sé- respondido el muchacho-, siempre lo supe.

-¡Oh! Eso es…es bueno saberlo.

Hans miro de reojo a Elsa, quien estaba con la cabeza abajo.

-¿Tu eres Elsa?- cuestiono

-Si- contestó la rubia con voz inexpresiva.

-Un placer conocerte al fin.

-También el mío.

-Bueno- dijo Anna después de un breve silencio- ya tenemos que irnos. Nos vemos luego.

Anna llevo a Elsa al patio. Se quedaron sentadas en un banco que estaba debajo de un árbol para hablar tranquilas. Anna supuso que el comportamiento de Elsa hacia Hans se debía a su timidez pero por si acaso decidió preguntarle algo.

-Elsa- comenzó- ¿Ocurre algo con Hans?

Elsa hizo una mueca con la boca, negando con la cabeza.

-No. Es la primera vez que hablo con él y lo único que sé es que es un gran atleta, es popular y por la forma en que le hablaste supongo que te gusta.

Anna se sonrojo levemente al escuchar eso.

-Sí, me gusta… ¿Hay algún problema?

-Ninguno en realidad. La pregunta aquí seria ¿Por qué te gusta?

-Bueno, él es popular, se ve genial y…

-¿Es por eso que te gusta? ¿Por qué es popular?

Anna no se atrevió a responder. Ella si creía que Hans era atractivo y bueno ¿O no?

-Anna- continuo Elsa-, se sincera conmigo ¿Tú quieres ser popular?

-Admito que la idea me atrapa.

-No hay nada de grandioso en ser popular, son chicos comunes y corrientes. Que tengan buena ropa, manejen autos de lujo o tengan otras cosas de valor no los hace mejores personas. Anna, tienes que agradecer por los amigos que tienes, no importa si es uno o son dos, lo importante es que no estás sola…

-¿Y tú como sabes de todo eso? ¿Qué, acaso eras popular?

Elsa se empujó los anteojos hacia atrás con la punta del dedo.

-Sí, lo era y puedo asegurarte que esas personas no son lo que parecen. Algunos te dicen que son tus mejores amigos cuando en realidad son tus peores enemigos. Otros te dicen que estarán a tu lado cuando en realidad no lo harán. Ellos pueden ser lindos, tener dinero, pero no son perfectos.

El timbre del recreo las interrumpió. Elsa se puso de pie para regresar al salón de clase.

-No sé cuál es la expresión de tu cara en estos momentos. Pero quiero que pienses en lo que te dije.

La verdad era que Anna estaba reflexionando sobre esas palabras. Se levantó y enredo su brazo en el de Elsa.

-No estoy enojada si eso es lo que quieres saber- comento la pelirroja-. Además no puedo dejarte sola si quiero ser tu amiga- dijo con tono de broma, lo que causo que Elsa sonriera.

-"La bondad es un lenguaje que los sordos pueden oír y los ciegos pueden ver."- dijo la rubia más para sí mismo que para Anna.

-¿Y a que vino eso?

-Jaja es una frase que dijo Mark Twain. No me hagas caso, solo estoy jugando.

-Oh, interesante ¿Podrías hablarme un poco más de él?- pregunto mientras iban caminando hacia adelante.

-Bueno, el libro que más me gusto de él fue "El príncipe y el mendigo".

**_Me-Me Rotamundo:_****_ Gracias por el comentario. Es bueno saber que te gusta, saludos :)_**

**_Nanu:_****_ Heyy gracias por comentar. La respuesta a esa pregunta la sabrás en el próximo capítulo, saludos ;) _**

**_Deja tu opinión. _**


	3. Pelea

_**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen y tampoco me pertenecen otros personajes que aparecen en la historia.**_

_**Hola a todos, tanto tiempo. En este capítulo se menciona a Beth y a Jessie. No son OC. Jessie es el personaje de la película toy story. Beth es Fawn, el hada de los animales que aparece en la película Tinkerbell, le cambien el nombre porque creí si le dejaba el verdadero iba a sonar algo raro. **_

_**Pelea**_

Dos meses pasaron desde que Elsa y Anna se hicieron amigas. Al principio Elsa solo pasaba el tiempo con Anna pero de apoco fue superando su timidez y se hizo amiga de Kristoff, Rapunzel y Eugene. Anna también conoció a las únicas dos amigas de Elsa, que eran sus dos primas, Jessie y Beth. Las dos chicas eran agradables y se alegraban de que Elsa se hiciera amiga de alguien como Anna.

Con todo ese tiempo que habían pasado juntas a Anna le llego a gustar el estilo de música de Elsa. Ahora en su casa, todos los días, a todas horas y a todo volumen, se podía escuchar a Pink Floyd. Sus padres y sus amigos apenas podían creer que estuviera escuchando algo como eso pero no se opusieron a sus gustos.

Anna también hablaba muy seguido con Hans, el encanto que le tenía no había cambiado a pesar de lo que su amiga le había dicho. Elsa nunca lo supo porque Anna siempre hablaba con Hans en momentos en que ella no estaba presente.

Por otra parte, Elsa había descubierto que a Kristoff le gustaba Anna. Lo había deducido por la manera en que el muchacho le hablaba cuando estaba con ella. Un día, cuando estaban solos, Elsa se atrevió a preguntarle a Kristoff si estaba enamorado de Anna y él le respondió que sí y que tratara de no decir nada, a lo que Elsa le contesto que su secreto estaba a salvo con ella. La rubia en verdad pensaban que los dos hacían bonita pareja pero si Anna no sentía lo mismo por él no podía obligarla a que le gustara.

Peleas habían tenido siempre, pero eran por cosas tontas. A veces Elsa retaba a Anna porque no prestaba atención en clases o bien porque metía la pata muy seguido. Otras veces era Anna quien se enojaba con Elsa porque en ocasiones solía encerrarse en su mundo y no quería saber nada con nadie. A pesar de todo las dos solucionaban sus peleas con facilidad.

Ese día, en la escuela, Anna y Elsa iban de camino al patio hasta que Hans las detiene en el medio del pasillo. Elsa se quedó con su actitud inexpresiva, igual que lo había hecho la última vez que lo vio, aunque en realidad estaba sorprendida de que el muchacho le estuviera hablando Anna.

-Hola Anna- saludo el pelirrojo sin hacerle caso a la presencia de Elsa.

-Hola Hans- correspondió Anna con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Qué tal todo?

-Está todo bien. Oye, quería preguntarte si querías venir a una fiesta conmigo.

Anna se contuvo para no gritar de la alegría mientras que Elsa se contuvo de para no gritarle y no golpearlo con su bastón.

-¡Sí, me encantaría!- acepto la chica.

Ya está, Elsa no podía tolerar esta situación un minuto más. Golpeo el piso con su bastón y camino hacia adelante. Anna miro extrañada como su amiga se iba sin decir nada.

-Mmm disculpa Hans, te veo luego.

-Está bien, estaremos en contacto.

-Seguro.

Anna persiguió a Elsa hasta el patio, donde se quedaron sentadas en el banco que estaba debajo del árbol como lo hacían a menudo. Elsa estaba nerviosa y enfadada al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- pregunto Anna.

-¿Enserio piensas ir a una fiesta con ese sujeto?

Anna miro para otro lado antes de contestar.

-Bueno, si ¿Hay algún problema?

-Anna, ese tipo solo está jugando contigo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Anna trato de no enojarse- Elsa, he hablado con Hans más de una vez y ha si muy bueno y agradable conmigo. Tu solo le has dicho dos palabras.

-Y con eso me fue suficiente para saber que no es un buen chico. De verdad, no quiero que salgas lastimada.

-¿Lastimada?- esta vez había enojo en la voz de la pelirroja - ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

-¡Si confió en ti!- grito Elsa- ¡No confió en él!

-¡Dios, Elsa!...No sé qué es lo que te paso pero deja de rechazar tanto a las personas… ¡_Yo no soy ciega!_

Anna se tapó la boca al pronunciar esa frase, no quiso decirlo, fue algo que salió inconscientemente. Los ojos de Elsa no tardaron humedecerse. Lo sabía, sabía que no debía confiar en alguien.

-Tienes razón- afirmo Elsa con nudo en la garganta- aquí la única ciega soy yo…Incluso era ciega antes de perder la vista.

Elsa se levantó para regresar al salón de clase. Anna miro como se marchaba con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, no tenía el valor y la fuerza necesaria para correr hacia ella y disculparse.

Las dos regresaron a su casa dolidas ese día, Anna estaba profundamente arrepentida por lo que le había dicho a Elsa pero también estaba algo enojada con ella. Si Elsa pusiera un poco de voluntad para conocer a Hans se daría cuenta de que no era mala persona.

Tres días pasaron desde esa discusión y Elsa no volvió a hablar con Anna y había vuelto a pasar las horas de descaso sola, leyendo un libro, encerrada en el salón de clase, sin hablarle a los demás, con su expresión seria y por supuesto haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios que sus compañeros hacían sobre ella. Elsa sabía que Anna tenía algo de razón, tenía que confiar un poco más en las personas. No había sido la primera vez que alguien le decía eso, sus primas, Jessie y Beth, le había dicho más de una vez que tenía que empezar a relacionarse con los demás.

Era lunes y ese día ocurrió algo que Elsa no olvidaría nunca, y algo que de seguro fue una de las mejores cosas que le paso desde el momento en que entro a la escuela. Mientras iba caminando hacia su salón de clase alguien se la lleva por delante y a causa de eso ella cae al piso, pierde los anteojos y también su bastón. Elsa, como un acto reflejo, cierra los ojos y se pone a buscar sus lentes y su bastón desesperada. El pánico no tarda en presentarse y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, este era uno de esos momentos en que odiaba más que nunca ser ciega. De pronto vuelve a sentir el plástico de los anteojos de nuevo en su cara, cubriéndole los ojos, y el bastón es colocado en su mano.

-¿E...estas bien?

Esa voz…Elsa ya la había escuchado antes, le pertenecía a un chico pero no era la Kristoff, ni la de Eugene y mucho menos la de Hans. Era una voz cálida, sincera, amigable y por alguna razón a Elsa le transmitía confianza, pero aun así dudaba un poco del chico. Podía sentir la respiración del extraño golpeándole su rostro, era claro que la estaba mirando a los ojos, o más bien a los anteojos.

-Ssp…si estoy bien, no te preocupes- contesto Elsa poniéndose de pie, puedo escuchar como el chico se levantaba también.

-¿Te hiciste daño?

-No, descuida, estoy perfecta.

-Por favor perdóname- se disculpó el muchacho muy arrepentido por lo que hizo- es que llegaba tarde a clase e iba corriendo.

-¿Qué no hay reglas que dicen que no se puede correr en los pasillos?

El extraño largo una risa divertida por el comentario. Elsa no lo decía en broma pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor si tenía algo de chistoso y se rio un poco por eso.

-Perdona- volvió a disculparse el chico-, olvide presentarme, me llamo Jack.

Jack, por supuesto. Él era un compañero de su curso, lo había escuchado más de una vez participar en clases.

-Un placer concerté Jack, me llamo Elsa. Oye no quiero ser aguafiestas pero si no nos apresuramos los dos llegaremos tarde a clase.

-Oh, sí claro. Emm…qu… ¿Quiere que…v-vayamos juntos?- Jack se rasco la cabeza y Elsa pudo escucharlo-. No…no digo que no seas capaz de llegar al salón por tu cuenta es que…solo…de verdad me gustaría acompañarte.

A Elsa se le había venido dos cosas a la cabeza, o el chico era buen actor y estaba jugando con ella, o bien estaba nervioso porque había llegado a gustarle a pesar de su ceguera.

-No es que no quiera si no que…-Elsa se aferró con fuerza a su bastón- me cuesta confiar un poco en las personas ¿Entiendes?

-Bueno, hasta donde yo sé, la confianza es algo que se gana y si me das una oportunidad puedo demostrarte que no soy mala persona.

Había sinceridad en sus palabras y parecía ser la misma sinceridad que Anna le transmitía. Elsa podía sentir como aumentaba la temperatura de su cara, rogaba que no se notara tanto.

-Creo que no está mal que me acompañes al salón de clases y tampoco está mal que conversemos de paso.

Jack sonrió complacido y los dos fueron a clases.

_**Me-Me Rotamundo:**__** Hola, es bueno saber que te gusta n_n. En el próximo capítulo explicare porque Elsa le tiene tanta desconfianza a Hans.**_

_**Blue Atom09974:**__** Hola, gracias por tu comentario. Lamento el tiempo que me tomo para renovar, espero que la historia te siga agradando. Saludos. **_

_**Bekwo:**__** Hola, también agradezco tu comentario y me agrada que la trama te resulte interesante. Gracias por seguir mi historia. Saludos. **_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	4. El pasado de Elsa

**_Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen y tampoco me pertenecen otros personajes que aparecen en la historia_**

_**Lamento la demora, es que estuve ocupada estos últimos días. Espero que este capítulo compense mi ausencia. **_

_**El pasado de Elsa**_

Elsa había sido la chica más popular en su anterior escuela. Era la líder de las porristas, la más linda en toda la escuela, la que estaba siempre a la moda, la que todos los chicos deseaban conquistar, la más admirada, la que podía conseguir lo que quería, la más perfecta y al mismo tiempo era la persona más cruel y más temida por todos. Era ese tipo de persona que acorralaba a una chica indefensa en el baño o a un chico en el pasillo de la escuela y lo torturaba con sus crueles palabras solo para divertirse. Era ese tipo de persona que se reía del sufrimiento de los demás y era ese tipo de personas que no sentía piedad por nadie. En la escuela fue apodada como _la reina de las nieves_ por lo fría y malvada que podía llegar a ser. Ella y su grupo de amigos daban las órdenes.

Elsa no solo era mala con sus compañeras de escuela, sino que también lo era con sus padres, sus sirvientes, sus dos primas y también lo era con sus amigas. Las personas que se habían atrevido a enfrentarse a ella habían terminado mal. Sin embargo, más uno decía que algún día recibiría su merecido.

Ese día llego cuando perdió la vista. Cuando Elsa despertó en el hospital su mundo estaba oscuro, podía escuchar, podía oler, podía tocar, pero no podía ver. Su vida había cambiado después de eso, las personas que habían dicho que eran sus amigos o las que eran sus seguidores la dejaron de lado y jamás habían ido a visitarla en el hospital, otras personas se burlaban de Elsa así como ella se había burlado de ellos y su reinado en la escuela había terminado. Llego un momento en que Elsa ya no pudo tolerar más su desgracia y se encerró en su habitación y se negó a ir a la escuela.

Sus padres la apoyaron desde el primer momento, jamás la abandonaron, y la ayudaron con todo lo que podían. El señor Deimons, padre de Elsa, hablo con varios médicos y le dijo a su hija que debía realizarse varios estudios. Las respuestas que había recibido en ese momento no habían sido alentadoras para ella pero su padre y su madre aún no habían perdido las esperanzas, ni siquiera después de dos años, y seguían averiguando la manera de que su hija recuperara la vista. Sus primas también se quedaron a su lado, trataban de animarla y de alentarla. A pesar de todo, Elsa seguía siendo mala tanto con ellas como con sus padres. Pero el Sr y la Sra Daimons, Jessie y Beth, se negaron a dejarla sola no le importaba lo dura, lo fría y lo cruel que Elsa fuera con ellos.

Un mes después del accidente su padre la obligo a hacer terapia. Elsa se había negado y había hecho todo que estuvo a su alcance para no ir pero al final lo hizo. La doctora Jane, su terapeuta, fue una persona muy paciente con ella. Al principio de la sesión Elsa no dijo nada, después dijo dos o tres cosas crueles, luego algunas frases y al final se rompió, lloro como nunca había llorado antes y como no había llorado cuando salió del hospital. Le dijo a lo cruel que había sido, las maldades que había hecho y que se merecía el castigo que había recibido. Jane solo le respondió que _nunca es tarde para cambiar y ser una nueva persona_. Con eso Elsa había sido capaz de tranquilizarse.

Con los días que seguía yendo a la terapia Elsa comenzó con agradecer y disculparse con sus padres, lo mismo hizo con sus dos primas y también se disculpó con sus sirvientes. Elsa también aprendió a leer brille en un poco tiempo y también aprendió a usar sus otros sentidos. Ella siempre fue una chica muy inteligente, solo que jamás lo había demostrado porque no quería arruinar su "_Figura perfecta"_.

Elsa también empezó a descubrir cosas de ella mismas que antes no conocía. Por ejemplo, sus gustos musicales, por alguna razón a Elsa ya no le gustaba la música que estaba de moda y quiso empezar a escuchar otro tipo de cosas. Le había dicho a Jane sobre eso y le había preguntado cuales eran sus gustos musicales. Su doctora le termino contando sobre la música de los ochenta y también de los noventa, incluso se atrevió a ponerle un CD de Roxette en esa sesión y Elsa no tardo en fascinarse. Después de esa vez la rubia empezó a averiguar más sobre la música ambientada en esas dos épocas. Jessie también le había mostrado un estilo de música un poco más moderno mientras que Beth le enseño la música de los Beatles y de los Rolling Stones, a Elsa le gusto todo.

En cuanto sus asuntos escolares, Elsa decidió pasar de año libre y lo hizo con las mejores notas, lo mismo hizo al año siguiente. No quería regresar a la escuela, sabía que apenas pusiera un píe en ella las burlas no tardarían en aparecer. Había perdido total confianza en las personas que no eran sus primas o sus padres. Por consejo de la doctora Jane, los padres de Elsa decidieron que era mejor enviar a su hija a una nueva escuela y que empezara a relacionarse con los demás, de lo contrario la vida sería muy difícil para ella. Elsa no estaba de acuerdo con ese plan pero sus padres ya se habían esforzado mucho por ella y lo menos que podía hacer era asistir a clases como se lo pedían.

La vida de Elsa cambio por completo cuando Anna le hablo. Anna había sido su primera amiga de verdad, Anna fue sincera con ella desde el primer momento, Anna le había devuelto la felicidad, Anna era su mejor amiga. No solo eso, Anna se había convertido en sus ojos. Cuando estaba cerca de ella Elsa sentía que volvía a ver, Anna le decía como eran las cosas en la escuela, le describía como era cada persona y había vuelto a confiar un poco en los demás gracias a ella. Elsa nunca se atrevió a contarle como había sido su pasado, tenía miedo de que si se lo decía ella no querría seguir siendo su amiga. Si alguien llegaba hacerle algún daño a Anna, si ese tal Hans llegaba a lastimarla, Elsa de ninguna manera se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Era capaz de golpearlo con su bastón.

Era sábado por la noche, habían pasado dos semanas desde que Elsa no hablaba con Anna. La rubia estaba en su habitación, sentada en su silla giratoria, con su cabeza mirando al techo y escuchando It's my life de Bon Jovi a todo volumen. Su paz es interrumpida cuando alguien abre la puerta de su habitación de una patada. Elsa no cambio de posición, solo había dos personas que hacían eso. Una es una chica con el pelo de color rojo, atado a una trenza y de ojos color verde. Su vestimenta consistía en un jean azul con una cadena colgando a un costado de su cintura, zapatillas blancas y una remera negra del grupo Evanescence. La otra chica tenía el pelo de color castaño, también atado a una trenza, usaba una vincha verde, con algunas pecas en la cara y sus ojos era de color marrón chocolate. Su vestimenta consistía en un jean de color negro, una remera gris con el escudo del capitán américa y zapatillas blancas. Se trataban de Jessie y Beth.

-¡Elsa, bájale el volumen a eso!- le grito Jessie- ¿Quieres quedarte sorda también?

-Lárguense, nadie las invito- le contesto.

Elsa no lo decía de mala si no porque en verdad quería estar sola en esos momentos. Pero sus primas son insistentes y no iban irse así de fácil. Beth apago el reproductor de música y obligo a Elsa a mirar a su dirección.

-Suficiente de tanto encierro- dijo la castaña- ¿Ya has hablado con Anna?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Pues entonces hazlo- le ordeno-. Elsa, esa chica te hace bien.

-Ya lo sé Beth pero no es sencillo y mi cabeza ha estado pesando en otras cosas en estos días.

-¿Y en qué has estado pensando?- cuestiono Jessie que ahora estaba delante de Elsa también.

-¿Qué no se lo dijeron?- se sorprendió la rubia platino.

-No- respondieron sus dos primas al mismo tiempo.

Elsa apoyo su frente contra su bastón.

-Hable con otro médico hace unos días y…- no pudo continuar.

-¿Y?- Insistió la pelirroja.

-Me dijo que volvería ver si me sometía a una cirugía.

Jessie y Beth no pudieron contener un grito de emoción, lo que causo que Elsa se aturdiera un poco.

\- Con los gritos de ustedes sí que me voy a quedar sorda.

-Lo sentimos- se disculpó Jessie por las dos- es que en verdad estamos feliz por ti.

\- Yo no estaría tan feliz si fuera ustedes porque el médico me dijo que la operación puede no dar resultado.

-Oh vamos Elsa, trata de pensar en positivo- comento Beth.

-Lo hago pero…la verdad es que no se si quiero recuperarla.

-¡¿Qué?!...¿Estas escuchándote?

-Claro que si Beth. Es que…les sonara tonto pero tengo miedo de que si la recupero…

-Tienes miedo de ser la que eras antes- completo Jessie con algo de tristeza en su voz-. ¿Lo platicaste con la doctora Jane?

-No, no he podido porque se fue de viaje y no la vere en un tiempo. Ni siquiera creo que merezca recuperarla

Beth coloco su mano en el hombro de su prima.

-Elsa, has pasado por muchas cosas. Sabemos que estas muy arrepentida de todo lo que has hecho.

-Y también creo que estos dos años de oscuridad te han abierto los ojos- continuo la pelirroja- y ha sido suficiente castigo para ti. Anna también te ha ayudado mucho…además esta ese chico que conociste.

Elsa pudo distinguir un tono de picardía en la vos de Jessie y se sonrojo levemente. Jack fue un excelente chico desde que lo conoció. Cada vez que estaba con él su corazón se aceleraba, podía decirse que él consiguió hacer lo que ningún chico consiguió, enamorarla.

-Tsk…bu-bu-bueno él…si ha sido muy bueno conmigo.

-Aii por favor Elsa ¿Por quién nos tomas? Sabemos que te gusta el chico- dijo Beth.

Antes de que Elsa pudiera decir algo el sonido de su celular las interrumpió. La rubia busco el celular que estaba en su bolsillo y atendió.

-Hola- hablo Elsa.

-¿E…Elsa?

Elsa se paró de golpe, era Anna y estaba llorando.

-¡¿Anna, que ocurre?!

Jessie y Beth se alarmaron al escuchar el tono de voz de su prima.

-Eh, tranquila… ¿En dónde estás?...aguarda un minuto, no cortare- Elsa parto el celular de su oreja- ¿Jess, tienes tu auto?

-Sí.

-Por favor, Anna está en la calle asustada y necesito ir por ella.

-Descuida, dile que vamos por ella.

Elsa volvió a colocarse el teléfono en la oreja.

-Anna, iré en camino…No llores, me quedare contigo en el teléfono, no colgare.

Las tres chicas se apresuraron en ir por Anna. Jessie conducía, Beth iba en el asiento delantero y Elsa iba detrás. La pelirroja condujo lo más rápido que pudo mientras Elsa le susurraba cosas a Anna por el celular para calmarla.

Cuando llegaron Beth y Jessie bajaron del auto y ayudaron a Anna a subirse a él. Anna lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Elsa, cosa que fue algo incómodo para ella ya que esta era la primera vez que alguien que no eran sus padres o bien sus primas la abrazaba de esa manera. Sin embargo, Elsa correspondió el abrazo tratando de calmar las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de su compañera.

De regreso en casa, Jessie y Beth decidieron irse para dejar sola a su prima con su amiga. Anna estaba sentada en la cama de la habitación de Elsa con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Elsa estaba sentada en su silla giratoria cerca de Anna.

-Fuiste a esa fiesta ¿Vedad?- comenzó Elsa.

-Si- respondió Anna con voz apagada-. Me acorralo contra una pared, él quería…

-Se lo que quería- interrumpió Elsa. Ya sabía lo que Hans quería hacerle, los supo desde antes- tú te resististe, lo rechazaste, él se enfadó y te hizo pasar vergüenza enfrente de todos.

-Sí, así fue- se limpió los ojos antes de seguir hablando-. Tuviste razón todo el tiempo, él solo estaba jugando conmigo. Al final eso que decías sobre que los ciegos pueden ver la bondad es verdad.

-En realidad eso es algo que dijo Mark Twain no yo.

Elsa pudo escuchar una diminuta risa previniendo de Anna.

-Aun así tú tenías razón. Al final la única ciega aquí soy yo.

-¡No!- casi grito Elsa haciendo que Anna la mirara sorprendida- No, tú no eres ciega…tu eres la persona más gentil que conocí en toda mi vida, tu viste bondad en mi cuando no la merecía y tú me enseñaste a ver.

-¿A qué te refieres con que vi bondad en ti?- cuestiono extrañada- Tu siempre fuiste muy buena conmigo.

Elsa suspiro antes de contestar.

-No siempre lo fui- retiro los anteojos para que Anna pudiera ver su rostro-. Antes del accidente, yo fui la persona más popular en toda mi escuela y la persona más malvada en todo el mundo…- trago saliva- Trataba mal a todos, incluyendo a mis padres y a mis primas, chantajeaba a los demás, me encantaba ser cruel, me burlaba de las personas como tú que creían en sueños y todo eso y hacía otras cosas. Lo que intento hacerte Hans por ejemplo, yo ayude a varios chicos hacer lo mismo con varias chicas. Todos sabían que si te metías conmigo pagarías las consecuencias. En la fiesta, donde tuve el accidente, en realidad era una broma que me querían hacer los que eran parte de mi grupo de "amigos", solo porque me tenían envidia y querían ocupar mi lugar…- los ojos de Elsa ya empezaban humedecerse- querían darme una especie de susto pero algo si salió mal y termine lastimada. Tiempo después me di cuenta de quienes eran mis verdaderos amigos, me di cuenta de lo horrenda que fui y más de una vez me decía que si pudiera regresar en el tiempo me golpearía en el trasero y me diría que empezara ser mejor persono. Tuve que quedarme ciega para abrir los ojos…

La voz de Elsa se quebró en ese momento y se ahogó en llantos. En el cuarto solo se podía escucharla a ella llorar. Elsa no sabía si Anna aún seguía con ella, no la culpaba si en ese momento estaba enojada con ella y le decía "_bien merecido recibiste tu castigo y no mereces la pena por nadie"_. Pero no sucedió nada de eso, lo que obtuvo fue unos brazos envolviéndose a ella para darle un cálido abrazo.

-Ya…no llores- la consoló Anna con una voz que le transmitía tranquilidad- nadie se merece lo que a ti te paso, ni siquiera si es la persona más cruel del universo. Quizás alguien tuvo que darte una lección pero no de esa manera. No me importa quien fuiste en tu vida pasada, sé que ahora eres diferente.

Elsa hundió su cara en el hombro de Anna.

-Gra…gracias pp-por darme otra oportunidad.

-Para eso están los amigos.

Después de un rato de hablar, Anna llamo a sus padres para decirles que pasaría la noche en la casa de Elsa. La pecosa no se sentía bien, necesitaba más tiempo con su amiga. Esa noche no estuvo tan mal, se divirtieron y rieron y Anna ya no pensaba en lo que le ocurrió.

A la mañana siguiente Elsa le pidió a Kai que por favor subiera el desayuno a su habitación así podía hablar con Anna tranquila, sin que nadie los interrumpa.

-¡¿Entonces hay posibilidades de que recuperes al vista?!- pregunto Anna dándole un sorbo a su taza de chocolate- ¡Eso es genial!

-Sí, pero el médico me dijo que no me hiciera tantas ilusiones.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya verás que pronto volverás a ver los colores, la gente… ¡oh! y me veras a mí.

Elsa sonrió a medias y tomo un poco de su leche con chocolate.

-Y también podrás ver a Jack- comento Anna con picardía.

Elsa casi se ahoga cuando escucho eso, lo que causo que Anna largara una carcajada.

-Anna- hablo la rubia dándose unos golpecito en su pecho- ¿Co…como es que sabes de él?

-Oh vamos, tendría que ser muy distraída para no darme cuenta. Además he visto en estas dos semanas como él se sonroja cada vez que habla contigo, sin mencionar que pasa horas mirándote en clase.

El rostro de Elsa no tardó en hacerse un tomate.

-¿Podrías describírmelo?- pidió la rubia.

-Mmm bueno…él es algo alto, flaco, cabello corto de color castaño, ojos azules, casi siempre viste de color azul o bien le gusta usar remaras del grupo Oasis y del grupo U2.

-Oasis y U2…- murmuro- genial.

-Y además- continuo la pelirroja- su amigo Hipo me dijo que desde hace un tiempo quiere invitarte a salir.

-¿A salir?...wau.

Anna rio por eso.

-Es lindo saber que tienes a alguien que te ama.

Elsa se dio cuenta de que el tono de voz de Anna había cambiada de feliz a triste. Estiro más el brazo y tanteo hasta colócaselo en el hombro.

-Si hay alguien que te ama Anna.

-¿Y quién es?- cuestiono con tristeza.

-Mmm no puedo decírtelo- dijo Elsa apartando su brazo.

\- Ah no, ya metiste la pata, ahora me dices- en verdad estaba interesada en saberlo.

-Si te lo digo prometes no decir que fui yo la que te lo conté.

-Prometo no contárselo a nadie. Ahora dime.

Elsa tomo aire por la nariz y lo soltó por la boca.

-Es Kristoff.

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó en la habitación en ese momento.

-¡Anna!... ¡¿Anna, estas bien?!

Anna se había caído de la silla y ahora se estaba pasando la mano por la cabeza. ¿Kristoff?...¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Él es tan dulce y tierno con ella. De seguro el muchacho sufría cuando se la pasaba hablando de Hans pero la escuchaba porque sabía que ella era feliz.

Kristoff siempre es amable, siempre estaba dispuesto ayudarla y aunque a veces se comportaba como un amargado siempre termina siendo muy lindo con ella. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Anna al pensar en todo lo que el muchacho había hecho por ella, al pensar en lo lindo que era acariciarle ese cabello rubio y en sus ojos color marrón.

-¿Estas enamorada de Kristoff?- pregunto Elsa.

"Oh por dios" pensó Anna. Si, estaba enamorada de Kristoff y ahora se daba cuenta.

-Si- confeso la pelirroja- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Lo supuse- respondió Elsa encogiéndose de hombros.

Anna volvió a sentarse en la silla.

-¿Tu que sugieres que haga?

-Sinceramente, no soy la más indicada para aconsejarte. Salí con varios chicos antes de perder la vista pero no sentía nada por ellos y casi siempre ellos venían a mí.

-Uii los siento señorita "yo era popular y morían todos por mí"- bromeo Anna.

-Heii no me hagas enojar- la amenazo con el bastón- puedo ser muy cruel cuando me provocan jeje.

-Jaja lo siento

-Mi concejo es que hables con él y traten de ver si hay algo entre ustedes.

-Mmm es buen concejo, lo hare. Pero solo si tú hablas con Jack.

Elsa lo dudo pero al final termino aceptando.

Las dos continuaron desayunando y pasaron el resto del día juntas. Anna llego a olvidar por completo el asunto de Hans, ya no le importaba él o su grupo de amigos populares. Ella ya tenía amigos y con eso era feliz.

_**Es momento de parar y veré en que momento subiré el ultimo capitulo. **_

_**¿Quieren que Elsa recupere la vista? ¿O no? La decisión es de ustedes. **_

_**YuiTainaka:**__** Bueno espero que este capítulo haya respondido a tus preguntas. Sinceramente, Elsanna no me desagrada XP, pero quería hacer algo diferente. Jelsa también me gusta y por eso decidí emparejarlos :)**_

_**Blue Atom09974:**__** Jeje gracias por tu comentario. **_

_**Saludos.**_


	5. Nueva vida

_**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Disney**_

**_Nueva vida_**

Elsa estaba nerviosa en ese momento, ya había pasado una semana desde su operación, ahora estaba la sala del médico, sentado sobre una camilla, esperando los resultados. No había ido a la escuela en esos días, así sería más cómodo para ella. Sus padres, Anna, Jessie y Beth estaban viendo como el doctor retiraba las vendas de los ojos. No le había dicho a Jack de su cirugía, no quería que tantas personas lo supieran.

Elsa sintió el aire en la cara después de que las vendas fueron retiradas.

-Abre los ojos- le indico el médico.

Anna y los demás fueron viendo como Elsa abría los ojos de apoco. La rubia sintió que ya no podía respirar y las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

-Cariño- hablo su padre apenado-, lo siento yo…

De repente Elsa se estaba riendo. Miro sus manos, su vestimenta, los colores, la habitación.

-¡PUEDO VER!

Su medicó sonrió con alivio y con algo de satisfacción. Jessie y Beth se apresuraron a abrazarla. Sus padres la miraron contentos mientras contenían las lágrimas. Anna, ella no sabía qué hacer, se sintió feliz por Elsa, por su familia que tanto se había esforzado, y una pequeña lagrima se desplazaba por su mejilla.

Elsa se separó de sus dos primas y miro a la chica de cabello pelirrojo, atado a dos trenzas, con pecas, ojos turquesas y de expresión inocente parada a un lado de sus padres. Usaba una remera blanca con el dibujo infantil de una cebra, un mini short negro y unas zapatillas azules. Jamás la había visto antes y posiblemente si lo hubiera hecho habría sido fría, cruel, incluso le habría hecho la vida miserable solo por diversión. Pero había hablado con esta chica, había compartido cosas con ella y, además, esa chica había llegado a tocar su corazón primero que nadie y había llenado un vacío que tenía desde hace tiempo, incluso desde mucho antes de perder la vista.

-Hola, soy Anna- saludo moviendo la mano.

-Hola, es un gusto ver tu rostro al fin- contesto Elsa entre risas y la abrazo.

Amabas lloraban de alegría. Anna quería apartarse en un momento para poder ver mejor a su amiga, pero Elsa no quería hacerlo y cada vez que sentía que ella quería zafarse de sus brazos la apretaba con más fuerza. No quería que se fuera porque solo así podría demostrarle lo mucho que apreciaba que estuviera a su lado y sabía que nunca podría pagarle por toda la bondad que le brindo. Anna tampoco esperaba algo a cambio, solo le importaba su amistad y eso era lo único que necesitaba.

Solo se apartaron cuando escucharon al padre de Elsa aclararse la garganta.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero mi esposa y yo desearíamos abrazar a nuestra hija si es posible.

Elsa y Anna rieron por el comentario. Aun con lágrimas en los ojos la chica rubia corrió para abrazar a sus padres.

-¡Los amo!

Esas palabras, esas únicas palabras que habían salido de la boca de su hija y no habían escuchado desde que era una pequeña niña inocente solo aumento el llanto y la felicidad de los dos adultos.

Al otro día era sábado, Anna, Jessie y Beth habían ido a la casa de Elsa. Las tres se quedaron atónitas al ver a Elsa arrojando su ropa de su armario a una esquina del cuarto mientras escuchaba a Aerosmith cantando dream on.

-¿Elsa, estas arrojando tu ropa de diseñador?- pregunto Beth mientras su prima rubia lanzaba una blusa.

-No en realidad, de hecho voy a donarla. Aajjj estos zapatos son horrendos.

Beth se masajeo la frente, Elsa acababa de decir horrendo a sus zapatos favoritos, o, mejor dicho, los que habían sido sus zapatos favoritos.

-Elsa donando ropa- exclamo Jess- …debo estar soñando.

Anna lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue reír, el cambio sí que le había afectado a Elsa.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos?- le propuso Anna.

-Si quieren no hay problema.

Las muchachas caminaron hacia la pila de ropa que había sido arrojada. Beth se agacho y examino todo. Había remeras, pantalones, vestidos, polleras y otro tipo de cosas que Elsa amaba más que cualquier otra cosa. De hecho, Elsa siempre se destacó por ser la que mejor se vestía en la escuela y la que llevaba la ropa más linda.

A Elsa en verdad ya no le gustaban esas cosas. Cuando quedo ciega empezó a usar ropa sencilla y ahora quería otro estilo. No se había preocupado en donarla antes debido a la depresión que había tenido y sus padres tampoco se habían animado a preguntarle porque pensaron que en algún momento quizás Elsa podría volver a usarla.

-Elsa, esto es casi toda tu ropa ¿Qué usaras a partir de ahora?- pregunto la castaña.

-Hable con mis papas y acordamos que si iba a donar algo de ropa recibiría nueva hoy mismo.

Elsa miro la remera con un extraño símbolo que Beth estaba usando.

-Me gusta esa remera ¿Dónde la compraste? Quiero una igual.

Beth dio una mirada rápida a su remara, la cual era vieja y no había puesto mucho empeño en ponérsela esa mañana.

-Es de un anime llamado full metal alchemist, la compre por internet hace cuatro años y una vez dijiste era horrible.

-¿De verdad?...creo que estaba ciega cuando te lo dije.

Su prima castaña negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Era impresionante todo lo que Elsa había cambiado.

Las cuatro chicas se ocuparon de doblar la ropa y después meterla en cajas. Todas reían mientras lo hacían. Anna y las dos primas de Elsa se detuvieron al ver a la rubia mirando con el ceño fruncido una fotografía que estaba en su escritorio. Jessie y Beth vieron que Anna se acercaba a Elsa para ver si se encontraba bien y decidieron salir un rato porque ambas pensaron que era algo que tenían que hablar entre ellas dos.

-¿Todo en orden?- pregunto Anna.

Elsa se rasco la cabeza y se sentó en el piso, lo mismo hizo su amiga. Anna había visto esa fotografía antes, era Elsa usando una remara negra con un abrigo azul y un pantalón blanco que hacia juego con sus botas de tacón alto, su cuerpo estaba apoyado contra un lujoso auto. Anna jamás se había atrevido a preguntar sobre esa foto y además le daba la sensación de que esa chica que veía ahí era incapaz de dañar a alguien.

-Estabas muy linda- comento.

Elsa soltó una risa sin humor.

-No era linda Anna, era un monstruo que se reía del sufrimiento de los demás- con todo la ira acumulada dentro suyo, Elsa arrojo la portarretrato contra la pared, rompiéndolo al instante que choco.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó un poco por la reacción pero permaneció a su lado.

-Que la sonrisa no ten engañe- siguió hablando con su mirada en el suelo mientras se rascaba la cabeza-, era solo una máscara para ocultar lo que realmente era.

-Ya no te tortures de esa manera…

-No puedo- dijo levantado la voz-. Lastime a mucha gente, eso jamás me lo perdonare, y nunca podre arreglar el daños que les hice. Siento que ese monstruo está dentro de mí y que en algún momento saldrá. Lo peor es que quiero que los que causaron el accidente paguen por el daño que hicieron- sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse.

Anna se atrevió a tomarla de la mano, eso hizo que Elsa mirara su dirección. Con confianza, y sonriendo, la pecosa se levantó jalando de la mano para que las dos pudieran mirarse al espejo que estaba a un lado del escritorio.

-¿Qué ves ahí?- interrogo la muchacha con dos trenzas.

-A nosotras dos- contesto Elsa sin entender a que venía la pregunta.

Anna rió levemente.

-Bueno, yo veo a una chica muy bonita, inteligente, algo confundida en estos momentos, puede que hasta asustada- Anna pudo notar una pequeña, tímida, sonrisa en rostro de Elsa-, a una gran persona y que puede ser aún mejor.

Elsa la miro pero no dijo nada, quería que Anna continuara hablándole.

-Cuando esas personas que te hicieron daño vean en lo que te has convertido te envidiaran mucho más que antes, porque encontraste amigos, porque encontraste a un chico que te aprecia y te aprecia de verdad con todo su corazón por lo que eres ahora y no por tu belleza, porque tienes padres que están a tu lado, porque tienes a dos primas a las que les importas mucho y no se atreverán a dejarte no importa lo que les hayas hecho, porque eres mejor persona y porque no te sientes sola. Eso les dolerá más que cualquier otra cosa, incluso más de lo que puedas llegar a hacerles, que sé que no lo harás.

Elsa le sonrió ampliamente. Desde que la conoció ella trataba de enseñarle a Anna que debía mirar las cosas de otra manera y no se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja había hecho lo miso.

-Gracias, Anna.

-Gracias a ti también.

A la tarde Anna, Jessie y Beth acompañaron a Elsa a comprarse nueva ropa. Compro remeras de sus bandas favoritas, gorras, zapatillas, jeans, botas sin taco, entre otras cosas.

El lunes por la mañana Elsa llego a la escuela acompañada por Anna. Las dos muchachas se quedaron paradas en la puerta de la escuela.

Las bromas de Hans hacia Anna habían sido molestas al principio pero luego ya no les había dado importancia. Anna fue capaz de enfrentarlo sola. Una vez en la cafetería de la escuela, mientras Elsa se estaba recuperando de su operación, Hans la estaba molestando y Anna se cansó. Tomo la comida que tenía y se lo arrojo en la cara, lo que causo que todos se rieran de él y eso había sido suficiente para que se mantuviera alejado de ella.

Elsa busco en su mochila sus lentes de sol y se los coloco. Anna la miro de los pies a la cabeza. Elsa llevaba una remera con el escudo del grupo Queen, jeans blancos y zapatillas Nike. Si le colocaran una gorra al revés y unas cadenas doradas cualquiera la confundiría por un rapero, aunque el grupo Queen no es un grupo de rap.

-¿Por qué te pones los anteojos?

-Me siento débil sin ello.

-Eso suena estúpido.

Elsa se encogió de hombros.

-Solo lo usare por unos minutos.

-Wouuw.

Anna y Elsa se dieron vuelta y vieron a Kristoff, Rapunzel y Eugene mirándolas con cara sorprendida. Los tres se sorprendieron de ver a Elsa con ropa diferente y sin su bastón… ¿Era posible que haya recuperado la vista?

-Hola chicos- saludo Elsa sonriendo-. Rapunzel, me gusta esa remera rosa, se te ve bien.

Ella sabía como reconocer a Rapunzel ya que Anna le había enseñado una foto de ella y de sus otros dos amigos antes de ir a la escuela.

Rapunzel miro su remera y después movió su mano enfrente de los ojos de Elsa.

-No hagas eso, me molesta.

-¡Puedes ver!- exclamo Kristoff sorprendido por eso.

Los tres la felicitaron y Elsa le conto como fue todo. Anna sabía que tenía que hablar con Kristoff pero no era el mejor momento para hacerlo. Elsa, por otro lado, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Jack. Quería saber cómo era, como reaccionaria cuando la viera, que le diría, como la trataría y que sucedería.

Mientras iban al salón de clases la rubia platino chocó contra Hans. Era increíble, en el único lugar donde se había chocado con tanta gente había sido en esta escuela.

-Ten más cuidada ciega- se burló el pelirrojo.

-¿A quién llamas ciega, nariz de loro?- se enfadó Elsa retirándose los anteojos.

Hans retrocedió hasta que su espalda toco la pared, la rubia tenia acorralado.

-Pensándolo bien- continúo Elsa fulminándolo con la mirada haciendo que Hans se sentara en el piso-, creo que es un insulto a los pobres loros, tu nariz es más fea. Wauw ¿En qué época vives?... ¿En el siglo catorce? Porque tu peinada, además de ser antiguo, es lo más ridículo que vi en toda mi vida, y he visto cosas ridículas. Escúchame bien, porque solo lo diré una vez, ten cuidado con lo que haces y sobre todo a lo que les haces a mis amigos o a cualquier otra persona, de lo contrario veras que tan mala puedo ser-le amenazo.

Hans ya estaba pálido y le temblaban las piernas. Elsa sonrió de forma triunfante, guardo los lentes en un bolsillo de su mochila, caminando hacia adelante. Anna se apresuró a estar a su lado, mientras sus otros amigos estaban detrás de ellas tratando de contener la risa.

-De verdad tus palabras duelen- comento la pecosa.

-¿Qué?...pude haberle dicho cosas más crueles y más dolorosas.

-¿Y porque no lo hiciste?

-Porque esa sería la antigua Elsa, la nueva yo no hará ese tipo de cosas.

Anna rodo los ojos. Empezaba a creer que Elsa solo se puso sus lentes para sorprender a Hans de alguna manera.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del salón de clases Elsa se quedó paralizada. En su pasado había entrado como si fuera la reina del salón, luciendo su ropa de lujo y sus zapatos de taco alto, seguida por un grupo de gente que decía ser su amiga. Después como una chica tímida, con lentes de sol cubriendo sus ojos y su bastón blanco, desconfiando de las personas. Esta vez sería diferente, entraría como si fuera solo una chica más y con amigos a su lado. Ahora las personas la verían diferente, pensarían diferente. Elsa no se había puesto a pensar que sucedería cuando sus compañeros la vieran. Sintió que Anna le apretaba con fuerza el brazo y eso le transmitió confianza.

En el salón había unas pocas personas, aún faltaba gente por llegar. Los pocos compañeros que la vieron se quedaron atónitos, los susurros no tardaron en aparecer.

-Oye Elsa- le dijo Anna en voz baja para llamar su atención.

Elsa la miro, ignorando todo lo que decían los demás.

-Mira al chico que esta de espaladas- Anna apunto disimuladamente a un joven de cabello castaño- , el que usa grandes auriculares y está concentrado en su Psp.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Él es Jack.

Elsa trago saliva y se sonrojo. Jamás hubiera creído que algún día iba a gustarle a un chico como él.

-Recuerda nuestro acuerdo- le recordó Anna- yo hablo con Kristoff y tú con Jack.

-¿Pe…pero y si no le agrado?

-Por dios, sí le agradas ¿enserio eras popular antes?...Olvídalo, ve hablar con él, yo te estaré observando.

Elsa camino hacia Jack lentamente. Primero se lo quedo mirando, después le dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en el hombro para obtener su atención. Jack se bajó los auriculares a su cuello y miro atrás. Se sobre salto cuando se dio cuenta de que era Elsa sin los anteojos y sin su bastón.

-Hola- saludo sonriendo tímidamente.

Jack se peinó su cabello para atrás. Era tal cual Anna se lo había describió y en ese momento el muchacho estaba llevando una remera de U2.

-Ho…hola- correspondió el muchacho- woau aa…puedes ver, eso es…genial.

-Gracias- dijo escondiéndose uno de sus mechones rubios detrás de la oreja-. Espero que esto no cambie nada entre nosotros.

Eso lo dejo mal al muchacho. No, nada tendría porque cambiar, él la quería fuera como fuera.

-No, no tiene por qué ser así. Escucha, yo la paso bien contigo y me divierto mucho cuando hablamos. Jamás me importo su ceguera, pero de verdad estoy contento de que hayas recuperado la vista. Aunque, debo admitir que me habría gustado saberlo antes, ahora entiendo porque faltabas a clases.

-Sí, bueno…me sentía nerviosa y las cosas podían no salir bien, prefería que no todo el mundo lo supiera.

-Descuida, me destruye por dentro pero lograre superarlo- bromeo.

Elsa soltó una risa encantadora, lo que hizo que Jack se sonrojara.

-Je que bueno saberlo- Elsa dio un paso hacia adelante-. Sabes, si quieres algún día podemos salir a tomar un café o lo que a ti te guste.

-Eso me agradaría- acepto sonriendo.

El timbre de inicio de clases los interrumpió y todos los chicos del curso empezaron a acomodarse en sus asientos.

-Hablaremos luego- dijo Elsa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Jack puso cara de tonto y asintió con la cabeza. Dudaba mucho que pudiera concentrarse en lo que la profesora decía.

La clase fue algo extraña para Elsa. La profesora la felicito por la recuperación de su vista y le pregunto algunas cosas. Sus compañeros aún seguían murmurando cosas pero después de un rato ya no lo hacían. También le resultaba increíble poder ver cada movimiento que la docente hacia mientras daba la clase, llego un momento en que sintió un poco la vista cansada pero termino de acostumbrarse.

A la hora del descanso algunos chicos acorralaron a Elsa en el salón y la llenaron de felicitaciones y preguntas. Fue algo molesto para ella. Antes quizás si toleraba toda la gente a su alrededor y ser el centro de atención pero ahora era todo diferente y no lo soportaba. Por suerte Anna les pidió de buena manera que le dieran espacio para que Elsa pudiera respirar en paz y eso hizo que los demás se apartaran. Eso les dio la oportunidad para salir del salón.

En el patio de la escuela Anna se estaba preparando para hablar con Kristoff. El rubio estaba sentado en un banco hablando con Eugene y Anna lo miraba desde lejos. Elsa y Rapunzel estaban a su lado dándole apoyo.

Rapunzel lo sabía porque una vez que Anna había comprendido lo que sentía por Kristoff de inmediato se lo dijo.

-Ahora mismo me estoy arrepintiendo de esto- dijo Anna nerviosa.

Elsa le dio un golpecito en la espalda.

-Vamos Anna, sé que puedes.

-Es verdad- continuo Rapunzel- todo saldrá bien.

Anna tomo una bocanada de aire y lo exhalo por la nariz. Se dirigió a paso lento hacia el muchacho repitiéndose en la cabeza todo lo que quería decirle.

-Hola- saludo Anna una vez que estuvo en frente de los dos chicos.

Ambos respondieron el saludo con "hola" al mismo tiempo.

-¿Kristoff podemos hablar un minuto a solas?

Kristoff se puso rojo igual que un tomate. No es como si ellos no hubieran estado a solas antes, pero la manera en que Anna le estaba hablando en ese momento lo ponía muy nervioso. Eugene se levantó, colocando una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

Una vez que Eugene estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Anna se sentó al lado de Kristoff.

-¿Yyy…de que quieres hablar?- pregunto el muchacho.

Anna suspiro antes de contestar.

-De mí, de ti, de nosotros.

-¿Qué?

-Kristoff, tú y yo hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo y has sido un chico maravilloso.

-Tú también lo has sido.

Anna le sonrió tomándole de la mano.

-No como tú- respondió negando con la cabeza-, me has apoyado en tantas cosas, entre ellas haber escuchado todo lo que creí que sentía por Hans,

-¿Creías?

-Sí- Anna agacho la cabeza y rápidamente volvió a levantarla-. Kristoff, sé que sientes cosas por mí.

Kristoff sintió como la temperatura de su rostro aumentaba.

-¿Co…como lo…?

-No importa como lo sé. Solo lo sé- le interrumpió la pecosa.

Los dos quedaron en silenció, sin saber que decir.

Después de unos minutos, Kristoff se animó a colocar su mano por debajo de la barbilla de Anna para que sus miradas se conecten. Él tenía una sonrisa tímida y encantadora al mismo tiempo, lo que hacía que Anna se sonroje.

-Tomemos las cosas con calma- sugirió-. Me gustas Anna y, como tú has dicho, hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho y quiero tratar de hacer las cosas bien- aparto su mano pero mantuvieron sus miradas conectadas-. Tomemonos un tiempo y si todo resulta bien…vemos que pasa.

-Creo que esa es una buena idea- acepto Anna sonriendo.

Los dos fueron acercando más sus rostros, cerrado los ojos en el proceso. Los nervios de Anna no tardaron en hacerse notar. Este sería su primer beso y jamás creyó que sería con su mejor amigo. Sus labios se encontraron y disfrutaron la dulce sensación por un breve momento. Ambos se separaron y abrieron los ojos para verse. Anna pudo sentir varias emociones al mismo tiempo.

-Wouw eso fue…wouw.

-Sí, también lo creo- se rió Kristoff.

Anna vacilo un poco antes de seguir hablando.

-Kristoff, tengo que hacer algo pero nos vemos luego ¿sí?

-Por supuesto, te veo luego.

La pecosa se despidió con un ligero movimiento en la cabeza y una vez que se alejó lo suficiente rompió el contacto visual con el rubio. Anna volvió hacia donde estaban Rapunzel y Elsa. Pero esta última no se encontraba allí.

-¿Dónde está Elsa?- pregunto una vez que se paró en frente de su compañera.

Rapunzel quedo sorprendida por la pregunta y miro su lado izquierdo, donde se suponía que Elsa se encontraba, y su lado derecho.

-Estaba aquí cuando te fuiste- respondió.

Anna quedo algo preocupada. ¿A dónde podría ir? Quizás se interesó un poco en recorrer la escuela para familiarizarse un poco más con los pasillos, ya que ahora podía verlos. Solo esperaba que no estuviera mal.

-¿Y que ocurrió contigo y con Kristoff?

La pregunta tomo a Anna por sorpresa.

-Perdón, Rapunzel, te lo diré luego. Necesito hacer algo primero.

-Oh…está bien, no hay problema.

Anna se apartó de Rapunzel y empezó a caminar por la escuela. Se detuvo unos segundos para pensar, llevándose la mano a su barbilla y cerrando los ojos. Una idea se le vino a la cabeza, solo podía haber un sitio al donde Elsa podría estar, y no era el salón de clases. Ella podría no haber visto el edificio pero de tanto que había caminado por el lugar seguro se había memorizado algunas direcciones, eso tenía que hacer cuando se manejaba sola con el bastón en primer lugar.

Anna volvió a salir al patio de la escuela pero fue por otra dirección. Sonrió al ver a Elsa sentada en mismo banco, que estaba debajo del árbol, donde solían estar siempre. Elsa jugaba con una pequeña flor que giraba entre sus dedos y su vista estaba muy concentrada en esa acción. No se dio cuenta cuando Anna se paró en frente suyo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Elsa levanto la cabeza sobresaltada, causando que la otra chica se riera.

-Anna. Sí, estoy bien- contestó haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera sentarse al lado a suyo.

-Debe haber una razón por la cual hayas decidido desaparecer como si fueras un ninja.

Elsa rió levemente.

-Estoy bien, de veras. Es solo que quería darles un poco de privacidad a ti y a Kristoff- continúo jugando con la flor mientras hablaba.

-Bueno, no molestaba que me estuvieras viendo, de todas formas Rapunzel se quedó.

-Creo que con una era suficiente.

Ambas rieron nuevamente.

-¿Lo besaste?- se atrevió a preguntar Elsa.

-Sí- contestó Anna algo sonrojada.

-¿Qué sentiste?

-Extraña. Él y yo hemos sido amigos desde siempre y ahora…lo quiero más que eso. ¿Tu cómo te sientes con respecto a Jack?

Elsa acerco la flor a su nariz. Inhalo y exhalo suavemente el perfume de la misma. Reconocía su olor, era muy familiar para ella después de todas las veces que estuvo allí con Anna. Ella se dio cuenta de que este era el sitio donde pasaban casi todas las mañanas en la hora de descanso por el aroma de esas flores, caían del árbol que estaba arriba de donde estaban sentadas.

-Extraña, también- respondió una vez que aparto la flor de su nariz-. Ya te he dicho que salí con chicos antes y que jamás fue algo serio. Solo los quería porque eran los más apuestos, incluso más apuestos que Jack. Siempre trataba de que estuviera acorde a mi perfil, casi siempre eran deportistas, y por supuesto trataba de que no fuera un loco de los videojuegos y de los comics como lo es Jack. Anteriormente saltaba a ellos y los besaba de tal manera para que sean de mi propiedad, como si fueran juguetes. No sentía nada por ellos, siempre me las ingeniaba para que se acercaran a mí, no me interesaba su vida, tampoco me esforzaba por conocerlos del todo y me importaba un bledo lo que les pasara. Pero no quiero besar a Jack, aun. Quiero conocerlo, quiero saber más de él, quiero acercarme a él y me atrevo a decir que quizás quiero algo serio con él. No entiendo cómo es que alguien como Jack puedo llegar a sorprenderme de esa manera.

Anna coloco su mano en el hombro de Elsa.

-La respuesta a eso es obvia, Elsa. Te importaban más las apariencias y no los escuchabas. Lo primero que hiciste con Jack fue escucharlo y eso te gusto. Quien sabe, tal vez lo suyo si resulte.

-Tal vez sí, pero por no quiero apresurar las cosas- se encogió de hombros levemente y miro alguna dirección del cielo-. Estoy experimentando una nueva vida y…no quiero nada hasta no haberme acostumbrado a ella.

No solo eso, Elsa no le había contado a Jack de la mala persona que fue alguna vez y de las crueles cosas que había hecho y no se sentía segura de decírselo todavía.

-Necesito tiempo para seguir pensando- comento Elsa.

-Está bien, creo que haces lo correcto- dijo Anna entrelazando su brazo con el de su amiga-. Pero sabes, no tienes por qué hacerlo sola. Yo estaré para ayudarte.

Elsa le sonrió ampliamente.

-De verdad, gracias Anna. Por todo.

**_Bueno, originalmente iba a terminar el capítulo aquí pero como Protoestrella1 me lo pidió, hare un último capítulo. _**

**_Oigan chicos, yo no quiero ofender a nadie ni nada que se le parezca pero dije en el primer capítulo que esto no sería Elsanna. Lamento si decepcione a algunos, pero lo que yo quería hacer era desarrollar una amistad. _**

**_Sé que decepcione a algunos con Jack y Elsa pero, como ya lo explique, ella aún no está lista para una relación y creo que debe averiguar un poco en la nueva etapa que está pasando. Además, recuerden, dije que el romance no sería el punto principal en este fic. Pero puede que algo pase en el próximo cap…¿o no? _**

**_Los espero en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios y espero dejen su opinión. Saludos. _**


End file.
